Finding Courage
by SuckThatDuck
Summary: Tsubaki is confused. Black Star had been acting so strange lately. Was it something she did? Or something else? Just another oneshot for the ever growing collection of oneshots in the world. BlackStarXTsubaki.


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Hear thee, hear thee. I decided to finally write a one shot! Whoo hoo! REVIEW!

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Tsubaki."

The raven haired girl tilted her head from the vacuum cleaner to see Black Star leaning on the frame of the door leading to the kitchen. Tsubaki stood up straight, turned off the vacuum, and brushed some loose strands of hair from her pale face. "What is it, Black Star?"

The blue haired ninja shifted his feet nervously and pushed off the wall. He strode up to the blue eyed weapon and looked down at his bare feet.

Tsubaki tugged on the bottom of her light pink tank top and undid her high ponytail, causing her long black hair to cascade down over her shoulder. Black Star saw this and sucked in a tight breath.

Black Star scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, you see Tsubaki... There's something I need to tell you..."

His strange actions were starting to confuse Tsubaki. '_Why is he acting so nervous? Is it something I did?_'

"Black Star." Said meister looked up and stared at Tsubaki in confusion. The girl gently touched his arm and absentmindedly stroked up and down. She felt his body stiffen as she brushed her fingers across his tan skin.

"You're my meister. I'm your weapon. You can tell me anything. Okay?"

Black Star opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again, then closed it. This happened it for several minutes before Tsubaki poked his forehead. She gave him a sad smile before giggling. "You look like a fish." The fish boy smiled widely and laughed.

"Well, I gotta go put the vacuum away, so if you-" Tsubaki was interrupted by a loud hacking sound from outside the window. She spun around and ran to the window. She looked around frantically, only to see a large dog chewing on a branch. "What the... dog?"

She turned back around to see Black Star fiddling with the ties on his turquoise sweatshirt. "Wonder what that was...." Tsubaki heard him mumble sarcastically before heaving a loud sigh and leaving the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Black Star yelled as he banged his head against the wall of Death the Kid's mansion.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! You'll get blood on my walls!" Kidd called from the couch. Soul leisurely chewed on a chocolate bar - _with peanuts _- and smiled at his friends pain. And at the chocolate. You can't _not_ smile when you have a chocolate bar.

"I'M AN IDIOT! MAKA SHOULD MAKA-CHOP ME RIGHT NOW!" Black Star howled before flopping face first onto the couch.

Soul sighed and patted the depressed ninja on the head. "There there. When did you start to like her?"

Black Star sighed into the cushions and thought of Tsubaki. He had just told Soul and Kid about his newfound crush - or should I say newfound _obsession_ - and remembered the twos reactions.

_____Flashback________

Soul threw the hackysack into the air and caught it in between his feet. He moved his feet to the left, to the right, to the left, to the right. He then dropped it onto his lap and started the whole process again.

Kidd flipped the page in his book - a coloring book Patti had given him last week - which was called _'Coloring Symmetry'_. He picked up the yellow crayon before staring at it in distant memory. Soul peeked up, saw the crayon, and immediately screamed, "GIRAFFE!" before playing with his hackysack some more.

Black Star padded softly into the room, unlike all the other times when he bursted in and screamed of his greatness. He bit his lip and swished his tongue through his dry mouth. "Uh, guys?"

The two in the living room of Souls apartment looked up at the blue haired meister. "Yeah?" Soul said.

Black Star licked his lips before averting his gaze and tilting his head to the left. "Uh... Will you guys promise not to laugh?"

Kidd and Soul perked up after hearing that. "Yeah, you okay?" Kidd asked, placing his coloring book on the table along with the pink crayon he had been coloring a very symmetrical flower with. (_AN: Haha. Pink.)_

"I... uh... I think I like Tsubaki, _okay_?! Stop hassling me!!" Black Star yelled before just plopping down on the floor.

Right when Soul was about to start laughing, they heard a door slam. Black Star stared in horror as Maka ran into the room with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She had slight bed head and was wearing a tight red tank top, which accented what little chest she had, and small white pajama short shorts. It was enough to make Soul shift in his seat.

"You love Tsubaki?! And you're going to sweep her off her feet and make beautiful, beautiful babies together then move to the country where you'll start a small dairy farm and raise your twelve children?!" Maka squealed and started to bounce, which made Soul's eyes widen.

Black Star stared at Maka in disbelief before slowly shaking his head. "... No...."

Maka pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, then. You don't get my best wishes." She then huffed and grabbed a nearby book off of a table. The blond meister walked up next to Soul and began to whack him with it. "THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT ISN'T IT?!? THAT BLACK STAR IS GOING TO BREAK POOR TSUBAKIS HEART?! I KNEW IT!" Maka screamed at him.

"WHAT THE HECK MAKA?! HOW COULD IT BE _MY_ FAULT!?! AND DOESN'T SHE LIKE-" Soul was cut off by Maka's hand being shoved over his mouth before she pulled him into the kitchen.

Black Star stared forward at the wall. Why was Maka so worked up? Who did Tsubaki like? Why did the guy at Taco Bell put beans in his burrito after he specifically said _'No beans!'_? WHY?

Meanwhile, Kidd just sat peacefully on his chair, coloring a picture of a princess with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a funny hat.

_____End Flashback________

After explaining himself to his friends, the front door opened and they all turned to see Liz, Patti, and Maka standing there, smiling like idiots.

Well, Patti was smiling normally.

"Hiii_iii_!" The three girls said in unison. Their smiles widened and all the boys jumped off the couch.

"Are... Are you three okay?" Kidd asked nervously, before carefully hiding the princess picture in his back pocket so a certain blond haired, blue eyed weapon wouldn't see it.

Liz swung her arms and took a few steps forward, before stopping right in front of the two cowering boys. (Soul had already hid himself behind the couch.)

"I just heard a little..." She leaned in close to Black Star, "_secret_." And with that, Black Star, Kidd, and Soul screamed, because the girls started to laugh hysterically and run after the boys.

The end result, wasn't pretty.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tsubaki sat down on her bed, tired after a long days work. Thoughts of Black Star ran through her mind._ 'Where is he?' 'Why didn't he call?' 'What was the deal with earlier?'_

Right as she felt herself drift off, Tsubaki heard the front door open. She glanced over at the clock on the wall, to see the time was about seven o'clock. Then there were footsteps coming down the hall and stopping right in front of her door. She watched as a head full of blue hair looked in the see her laying on her bed. "Tsubaki?" he whispered.

"I'm awake." The tall girl said softly. She heard him approach her bed and sit down next to her.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Tsubaki gazed at Black Star's face before sitting up. "Is this what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. But I chickened out, and Liz, Patti and Maka thought it'd be great to give me a makeover."

Tsubaki finally noticed what he was wearing; a blue t-shirt with a white dress shirt over it, buttons undone. His t-shirt had swirly black and green patterns all across the chest and was black around his tummy area. He wore dark, almost black, jeans that had one hole on each side and must have taken his shoes off when he entered the house, because he had only socks on his feet.

"I... I don't know how to say this, but please don't interrupt me." He stared, wringing his hands together. Tsubaki nodded before biting her lip.

"I... um... Ireallylikeyouandnotinthefriendwaybutinthelikelikewaysoifyouwanttowecouldgooutasinlikeadate_please?_" He rushed before looking up at her.

Tsubaki just stared at him before saying slowly, "Did you just ask me out on a date?" Black Star nodded.

The girl stayed silent before Black Star looked at his feet. "I knew you'd never think of me that way. I'll go get some-" He was cut off when Tsubaki grabbed his face turned it towards her, and planted a kiss right on his lips.

He sat in a state of shock for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer.

She placed her arms around his neck, and his hand slowly traveled downward-

"AAHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!"

The couple on the bed looked up to see Kidd jump through the window with Soul pulling on his foot,and slam into a painting on the wall. He tried to adjust it while Soul tried to pry his off of it.

Liz, Patti and Maka then jumped through the window and tackled Tsubaki. "OH MY GOD HE JUST KISSED YOU LIKE TOTALLY OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING!" They screamed as they hugged the poor, confused Tsubaki.

"Ahem." They all stopped what they were doing to see Stein and Spirit's faces randomly in the window. Spirit smiled brightly. "Hi Maka!"

"What... are you guys doing here?" Soul asked slowly. Spirit jabbed a thumb in Spirits direction. "Sempai made me come."

"MAKA!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE EXPOSED TO THIS KIND OF SEXUAL CONTACT! DADDY WILL SAVE YOOOOOOU!" Spirit screamed as he pounced onto the bed next to Black Star, who immediately jumped to the other side of the room.

"YOU!" He pointed angrily at Soul, who sweatdropped. "YOU WERE TRYING TO GET MY MAKA TO HAVE YOUR DEMON CHILDREN, WEREN'T YOU?! YOU WERE TRYING TO GET HER IN THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!" He accused. Soul shook his head and pushed Spirit's finger away from his face.

"Makaaaaaaa..."

Spirit's face paled.

"CHOP!"

And that is the story.


End file.
